


Pinky Promise

by himawaridreams



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bantering, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himawaridreams/pseuds/himawaridreams
Summary: On a lazy morning in bed, Ash and Eiji make a promise to each other.





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction for the Banana Fish fandom. I'm usually writing fanfictions for the fault fandom, so this is something entirely new for me. It is a huge compliment for a series that can prompt me to go out of my comfort zone, though! I hope you all enjoy this little Ash/Eiji fanfic I threw together~ :^)

It was moments like these that Eiji treasured the most. Threading his fingers through Ash's luscious blond locks, their lips melting into each other, a lazy heat lingering in their mingled breath. His heart skipped a beat when Ash pulled him closer, cradling him as if he were the most precious jewel. In the midst of all the misfortune that befell them, it was comforting to know that there was a permanent place for him in his beloved's arms. That was the sole reassurance that he needed.

Pulling away from their kiss, Eiji gazed into Ash's eyes-- his favorite shade of green-- and smiled.

"What is it, dork? Do I have some of that nasty natto you served me on my face?" Ash asked, smiling wryly in return.

"No, no, that is not it!" Eiji denied, shaking his head vigorously like a bobblehead. Then, upon realizing he had insulted his world class natto dish, he frowned. "Hey, natto is _not_ nasty! You better take that back... or else."

"Or else what?" Ash goaded, clearly amused by this turn of events.

"Or else I will do... this!"

In one swift movement, Eiji hiked up his shirt and blew raspberries on his toned stomach mercilessly. Ash, despite always maintaining a calm and collected gang boss image in front of his boys, broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, wriggling around on the bed. He was utterly defenseless when it came to Eiji.

"E-Eiji, come on-- ahahaha-- I'll take it back!" he rasped, chest heaving from the unexpected attack on his only weakness.

Pausing for a beat, Eiji's eyes flicked up to meet Ash's, quirking an inquisitive eyebrow. "Oh? Go ahead, then."

Swallowing his pride, he reluctantly raised the white flag of defeat. "I'll admit, your natto isn't the _worst_ excuse for food I've ever tasted. That high honor went to Shorter and Shorter alone."

After those words left his mouth, Eiji lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, his thoughts transitioning to the unfortunate demise of their mutual friend. Ash must have noticed the change in the atmosphere since he groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"It wasn't your fault what happened to him." he whispered consolingly, "Neither of us could have predicted that it was going to get that fucked up, that fast. And even if we could have... we were both powerless to stop it."

Sighing, Eiji shook his head. It wasn't that he didn't know that-- of course he knew-- yet the heavy knowledge weighing down on him did nothing to numb the survivor's guilt. These troublesome thoughts wouldn't relent in haunting him no matter how hard he tried to banish them.

"Sorry," he apologized, his gloomy gaze downcast. "I should have remembered that I am not the only one suffering because of th--"

Being jolted out of his pity party by a flick of the forehead, Eiji's eyes shot up, getting a full view of his assailant. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"Don't apologize so much, dummy." Ash teased, faux exasperation written all over his face, "I'm pretty sure we agreed to share our burdens with each other. You don't have to bear the weight of the world without me, all right?"

Laughing, Eiji smiled fondly at Ash, his eyes crinkling around the edges. "You are right. I still have a long ways to go, huh?"

"Damn straight you do." he affirmed jokingly, ruffling the fluffy black hair he had come to adore beyond measure. Eiji leaned into the therapeutic touch, humming happily.

The two stayed in this position for a while, limbs tangled together and warmth interspersed between them. The amber sunlight of the early morning glistened off Ash's blond eyelashes, immaculate and incandescent, framing him in an angelic light. He was so ethereal, yet so ephemeral... It made him unbelievably scared. Although he was right here in front of him, would he disappear one day without a trace? Would he even have a chance to say goodbye...?

Inhaling sharply, Eiji nuzzled closer to him. "Ash? Can you promise me something?"

Sensing that something was wrong by his tone of voice, Ash's eyebrows furrowed, and he replied, "What is it?"

All the colors seemed to be subdued around them, almost as if their surroundings were insignificant in relation to what was about to be said. There was only one focal point he could capture in the entire room: Ash. That was everything that mattered to him.

"Promise me that you will never leave my side?"

Ash scoffed, nodding without a shred of hesitation. He then took Eiji's hand in his own, raised it to his lips, and softly kissed his knuckles. "Do you even have to ask? Yes, I promise that I will never leave your side... just like you've never left mine."

"Pinky promise?"

"...Pinky promise."

Their pinkies interlocked after this declaration, and Eiji took this moment to imprint their promise into his wavering heart. With this promise, Eiji could continue believing that Ash wouldn't fade away-- no, he would keep burning brilliantly. He would burn brighter than the Cape Cod sunrise... That was what he strongly believed.

Opening his mouth, Eiji closed it soon thereafter. Maybe it would be for the best not to speak it aloud... The last thing he wanted was to jinx the solemn promise they had just established. Even so, he couldn't keep that phrase chained captive inside of himself forever. If that was the case, then it probably wouldn't hurt to say it in his head, right?

Cupping Ash's cheek with his free hand, he leaned forward to steal a chaste kiss. Focusing his undivided attention on the soothing sensation of their lips gliding across one another, he surrendered himself to the feeling entirely, letting Ash deepen the exchange. That raw emotion bubbled up inside him like a volcano ready to erupt, and he was powerless to resist. This undeniable emotion was...

_Ash... I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I was going for more of a fluff vibe with this fic, but ended up with a weird fluff/angst mix. I guess that's just how it be sometimes. Shameless self-advertisement to follow me @ ritzyvhasta on Tumblr if you're currently drowning in a tsunami of Ash/Eiji feels like me. :^(


End file.
